Sibling Rivalry
by tear drop1
Summary: Krillin and 18 have a son and Marron gets jealouse. She'll go to drastic measures to get rid of her little brother


Disclaimer: OK, I don't own anything dbz

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own anything dbz. So please don't sue. I'm penniless.

Sibling Rivalry

The sun shone in brightly through the window. Krillin, annoyed by the sunlight, opened his eyes sleepily. He looked over to his blonde hared wife, still sound asleep, lying beside him. He smiled, remembering last night, and laughed softly to himself. He sat up and stretched. He cautiously got out off bed so not to awake his sleeping wife. He walked to his dresser and began rummaging for a clean pair of underwear. Hearing the noise of dresser drawers closing, 18 opened her eyes. She sat up, moaned loudly and flopped back onto her pillow. 

Krillin smiled slightly, "tired?" 18 moaned again. 

"I don't blame you." He said sympathetically. "Things got pretty hot last night." Krillin's slight smile turned into a large grin that stretched across his face. 18 looked up to see her naked husband pulling on some underwear. A light smile appeared on her face. It WAS hot. And it had lasted almost the whole night. Thinking of several moments that she enjoyed the most, 18 laughed to herself. 

After he had dressed Krillin walked down stares and saw Marron watching Saturday morning cartoons. She was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands, kicking her feet back and forth and only about a foot away from the big screen t.v. Krillin was surprised to see his five-year-old daughter up this early.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up this early?" Krillin questioned. 

Marron turned to her side and looked at her father innocently.

"I couldn't sleep with all of those noises you and mommy were making." She answered. Krillin's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a beat red. Before he could conjure up an excuse 18 jogged down the stares. She saw the look on Krillin's face and stopped short at the foot of the steps. She looked at him questionably.

Marron broke the silence, "Mommy, what was that thumping noise coming from your room last night?" 18 thought of the headboard banging against the wall. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and her face turned as red as Krillin's. She looked at Krillin searching for an answer in his eyes.

"You take care of this one. I get next time." Said Krillin flabbergasted at his daughter's question.

18 looked back at her daughter. A few seconds went by in silence. Suddenly 18's expression changed completely. Her mouth closed and her eyes went to there original size.

"We were exercising." She mumbled walking into the kitchen.

Krillin looked at Marron and noticed that she was starring at him with an unsure look on her face.

Krillin smiled nervously. He edged toward the Kitchen, " I'm…. ganna…. go….help… your mother. Bye." He said and disappeared through the doorway.

Two weeks later

18's eyes shot open. She put her hand to her mouth and ran toward the bathroom. Krillin awoke to the sudden movement off the bed. He sat up and saw a blur run into the bathroom and slam the door. He knew right away who it was.

**Man this has been happening all week, **He thought. He heard the toilet flush and saw 18 stagger out of the bathroom holding her stomach. She stumbled to the bed and flopped onto it. Krillin looked at her tenderly. He leaned over and rubbed her aching tummy. He was surprised that she didn't slap his hand or yell at him. She just closed her eyes and smiled lightly to the soothing massage. Krillin smiled to himself satisfyingly. 18 opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She knew why she was sick. She had gone through the same thing with Marron. But did Krillin know?

She sat up, "Krillin?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you… I know why I'm sick." She announced.

"Me too," he muttered.

She looked into Krillin's eyes, astonished, "You do?"

"Yeah. I wasn't born yesterday. You went through the same thing with Marron." He said matter-of-factly. 18 just "hum." ed to herself. Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth and once again ran to the bathroom. Krillin shook his head. **I wish she didn't have to go through this.** He threw off the covers and walked into the bathroom. He stepped toward her and grabbed her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Are you… okay?" Krillin asked softly.

"What does it look like, Krillin?" She snapped.

"Oh…" He said more to himself then to her. Krillin noticed something in the doorway. It was Marron. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring at her mother.

"Daddy?" she asked "What's wrong with Mommy?"

"Well," He said letting out a deep sigh, "Mommy… um… is… pre… going to have a baby." Marron looked at her father with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh… How did the baby get there?" Marron asked. 18 looked up at Krillin wondering what he would say. Krillin sighed and walked over to his daughter. 

"Come on sweetie. Lets go into mommy and daddy's room." Krillin mumbled grabbing Marron's hand. He lead her into his room and before closing the door looked at 18 with a glare that said, "Why me?" 18 let a smile creep onto her face. 

20 minutes later

The bedroom door opened and Marron stumbled out of the room. She was absolutely shocked. Her face was pale and her mouth had hit the floor. Krillin shut the door behind him and looked at his wife. His face was red and grinning sheepishly. Marron looked at her father and then at her mother.

"Eewwwwww! My parents…did that? TWICE? How disgusting! Yuck! Eewwwwww!" And she continued to say this all the way down the hall. 

4 months later

18 lay on the couch, tenderly rubbing her swollen stomach as she continued to watch t.v. The screen became a blur as she slowly drifted away into sleep. Before she could even begin to fall asleep her blonde hared daughter came skipping into the room. 

"I'm ganna be a sister! I'm ganna be a sister!" She sang as she skipped around the room.

"Marron, could you ple…." Before 18 could finish her sentence the door flew open hitting Marron in the face. It was Bulma, followed by Chichi and Videl.

"Oh!" Bulma squeaked looking at 18's in-larged belly. "I'm so happy for you! I wonder what it's ganna be this time. A boy or girl?" 18 was surprised at there sudden appearance. The three women rushed up to 18 babbling on about baby showers and when they'd HAVE to go shopping for baby cloths. But 18 barely heard a word they said. She was more concerned about her daughter, still squished behind the door. Marron lightly pushed the door closed. She rubbed her forehead and looked at her fingers checking for blood. Seeing that there was none she shrugged her shoulders and continued her chant. Krillin entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. His daughter skipped up to him and asked,

"Hay daddy, guess what."

He looked down to see his daughter's smiling face. "What?" She began skipping around her father singing her little incantation. Krillin smiled and laughed to himself.

Mean while 18 was listening to the three women who so rudely barged into her house. She looked at her singing daughter and then back at Bulma, Chichi, and Videl. She then realized how tired she really was. Being 18 (as in the girl not the age) and PREGNANT is not a good mix. Krillin looked over to his wife and noticed that her temper was rising. Her face looked annoyed and was bright red and her eyes were droopy from sleep. Her hands curled into fists and her body tensed.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl jumped back. Marron silenced and stopped parading around her father. Krillin left the room knowing his wife's short temper, followed by Marron.

"I am tired and pregnant. And I want to be left ALONE!" 18 said through clenched teeth. The three intruders shuffled out the door without hesitation. 18 slumped back onto the couch with a sigh. **Finally,** she thought.

"KRILLIN!" She called. Krillin slowly peered his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, my love." He said sweetly, trying not to arouse her temper once more.

"I want some watermelon." She demanded.

"But, darling, we don't… have any watermelon." He said cautiously. 

"Well, then go to the store and get some!" She snapped.

" Yes, mame." He replied nervously grabbing his wallet and heading out the door.

The big day

Krillin ran over to 18, whom was crying out in pain. He scooped her up in his arms and flew out the door with Marron flying close behind him. Another slicing pain shot through 18's abdomen.

"OH!" she shrieked grabbing hold of her belly.

"My ear." Krillin whined. 18 looked up at him, hair in her face, and gave him a death look.

Krillin ran through the hospital doors with 18 still in his arms and Marron running close behind. He called out for a doctor and 18 howled as another agonizing pain went through her body.

In the delivery room, Krillin tied the white mask over his mouth and nose and walked over to his wife that lay on the delivery table. She winced as another pain hit her. He grabbed a hold of her hand. She squeezed, almost crushing it. Krillin's mouth dropped into a silent scream. The doctor walked in pulling on a glove. 

"Well, lets get started, shall we? He said, his voice muffled by the mask that was strapped over it. He walked over to Krillin to see why he was in so much pain. But before he could look down to see the problem 18 reached over and grabbed the color of his white coat.

"I want… drugs!" She sputtered, her teeth clenched.

18 screamed as she pushed for the last time. The doctor held up a small child covered in blood. 

"It's a boy!" He announced.

Krillin leaned down to 18's ear.

"It's a boy." He whispered. She let out a sigh and relaxed.

"That's right. Just relax." He cooed. She smiled and kissed him softly.

A week later

18 helped her newborn son find her nipple and rocked him back and forth. Krillin shuffled into the room staring at the ground.

"Uh… 18?" he mumbled stepping into the bedroom.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"I was wondering… um… if you had picked a name out for Go… uh our new son yet." He said still starring at the ground.

"No. Why?" She answered.

"Well I had an idea for a name." He murmured. 18 looked at him questionably. "Well I thought that we could name him… um… uh… Goku." 18 glared.

"Why would you want to name our son THAT? He doesn't look anything like Goku. And I pray to God that he doesn't act like Goku either." She protested.

"Well, he was my best friend…" 

"Fine you can name our son GOKU!" She interrupted, disgusted. Krillin sighed with relief. He walked over to his son and lightly rubbed his head. 

"Thank you, Krillin." A cheerful voice said. Krillin looked up at the ceiling.

"Goku?" Krillin whispered.

1 month later

Marron looked over the books on the shelf. She pulled several out and looked at them thoughtfully. Finally, she made a decision. She picked up the thin book and ran out into the hall. She ran down stares and saw that the living room was empty. She walked into the kitchen and saw that her father was preparing a formula for baby Goku. 

"Daddy, could you read me a story." Marron asked happily.

"Uh… how about you ask your mother." Krillin mumbled.

"But you always read me a story." She whined.

Krillin looked at his daughter annoyed. "Can't you see that I'm…" but before he could finish the formula spilt all over the counter.

"OH!" moaned Krillin angrily. "Great! Go ask your mother!" 

Marron shuffled out of the room sadly. She saw her in the living room.

"Mommy, could you read me a story." She asked following her up the stares. 18 just kept walking.

"Mommy! Could you read me a story!" she yelled.

"Later…" 18 mumbled and slammed the door in Marron's face. Marron gulped back tears. She slowly walked into her room. She crawled up onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked at the pictures of the book, and wished that she knew what the story was about. She closed the book and dropped it to the floor. She tried to blink back the tears that formed in her eyes, but they were too strong. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

Next day

As 18 fed baby Goku a bottle Marron entered the room. She looked at her baby brother with disgust. **He's the reason why I'm being ignored**, she thought, **I'll just have to take care of that**. Not being read a story was not the only thing that made Marron hate her brother. Little things like that had been happening for the past month. 18 would constantly ignore her and Krillin was always too busy for her. She was feeling left out. Unloved… lonely. 

She turned on her heal and walked into the kitchen. As she poured a bowl of cereal she thought. **Hum… but when will I get my chance?** She then saw her mother walk up the steps with little Goku in her hands. Marron sleeked into the living room watching her mother closely. She watched 18 go into her room. That's when it hit her. **That's it…** she thought. She ran upstairs and saw her mother shutting the door of her bedroom. She brushed by her mom and grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" 18 snapped.

Marron winced. She spun around and smiled. She put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"Just going in to kiss baby Goku goodnight." She said sweetly. 18 "humphed" and bounced down the stares. Marron smirked and walked over to the crib. She saw her little brother sound asleep. She rubbed her hands together thinking over her plan. She grabbed a hold of the edge of the crib and licked her lips nervously. She jerked the crib to the ground. Baby Goku began to scream as he flew. Marron looked at the screaming child that lay at her feet. She smirked. Krillin and 18 burst into the room. They were horrified at what they saw. The screaming Goku was laying at his sister's feet and she just stared at him, proud of her work. 18 ran over to her baby and pushed Marron out of the way. Krillin and 18 checked over their son for injuries. Krillin spun around and glared at his daughter. She looked into his eyes, with no expression on her face. Then she smirked, proud of what she had done to her young brother. Krillin's temper flared. 18 turned and stared at her daughter, horrified. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AND TO YOUR OWN BROTHER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" 18 screamed.

"That was the whole idea." Marron retorted. Her mother stepped back absolutely terrified.

" ECSUSE ME!" she yelled. She stepped toward her daughter and slapped her across the face. Marron put a hand to her red cheek. She choked back tears. 

"YOU REALLY HATE ME DON'T YOU!" she screamed at her mother. "I HATE YOU! AND I HATE HIM!" pointing a finger at Goku. She couldn't take it any longer. She burst into tears and ran into her room and slammed the door. She flopped onto her bed and smothered her face in her pillow. She balled into her pillow making every sob heard through out the house. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked out the window above her bed. She walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She walked to the window and opened it. With one last look at her room she flew out the window.

She landed at the front door of the Brief's home. She rang the doorbell and waited. Vegeta swung open the door and glared at Marron.

"What do you want, brat?" He growled. 

"To play with Trunks." She mumbled as she brushed by Vegeta. Vegeta scowled and slammed the door and returned to the gravity room. Marron started immediately on her plan. She'd have to get to the lab. She slincked down the long hallway and didn't notice that Vegeta had just left the GR. Marron ran right into him and fell back on her butt.

"Where do you think your going, brat?" Vegeta snapped. Marron stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"I gotta go potty." She said sweetly and ran down the hall. 

"BUT THE BATHROOM'S… that way." He said pointing to the opposite end of the hall. 

Marron stepped up to the laboratory door. 

"I just hope Bulma's not in here…" she mumbled to herself. She opened the door and looked around the dark room. Seeing that the room was empty she stepped inside and closed the door. She walked over to one off the tables and opened a drawer. She rummaged through it and not finding what she wanted she went to the next drawer. She opened it and was glad to see the dragonball radar lying on top of a pile of papers. She grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket. She smiled and ran over to a window. She opened it and flew away.

18 walked up to Marron's door and knocked. She opened it.

"Marron, honey, dinner's…" 18 stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the empty room and was horrified. She looked at the open window and tears came to her eyes. She screamed and ran downstairs running into Krillin. 18 grabbed onto Krillin's shoulders.

"Marron's gone!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" Krillin yelled.

Several hours later

As she watched the eternal dragon appear, Marron stepped back and smiled to herself. **Now time for my wish**, she thought.

" I will grant you two wish's. What is your first wish?" the eternal dragon boomed. 

Marron sighed. "I wish that I didn't have a…." 

"MARRON STOP!" 18 screamed with Goku in her arms. "WAIT! Why are you doing this?" Marron looked at her mother and burst into tears. She fell to her knees. 18 ran over to her.

"Marron, what's wrong?" 18 asked kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Marron cried.

"What?" Krillin said walking up to his daughter. "Of course we love you your our daughter."

"No you don't. You love Goku now. You don't have time for me." Marron balled.

"Marron. We love both of you. Just because we had a new baby doesn't mean that we'll stop loving you." Krillin said holding his daughters chin up with his fingers. 

"But you ignored me and… and…" Marron whimpered.

"We were just coming up to apologies. But you weren't there. Do you know how much we worried about you? We weren't sure what had happened to you." 18 remarked. Marron sniffed and looked up at her mother. 18 hugged her.

"Hem! I am growing impatient. Make your wish now." Demanded the dragon. 18 glared at him. 

"Now what will I wish for?" Marron asked 18. 

"What do you want?" Krillin asked her. Marron thought for a moment. She stood up and looked at the eternal dragon.

"I wish that we will have a happy life. And my second wish is that me and my baby brother get along." Marron shouted up at the dragon with a smile. The dragon's eyes turned bright red. 

"Your wish's have been granted!"

The End


End file.
